Problem: A circle with area $4\pi$ has a sector with a $105^\circ$ central angle. What is the area of the sector? ${4\pi}$ $\color{#9D38BD}{105^\circ}$ ${\dfrac{7}{6}\pi}$
Solution: The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{105^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{4\pi}$ $\dfrac{7}{24} = \dfrac{A_s}{4\pi}$ $\dfrac{7}{24} \times 4\pi = A_s$ $\dfrac{7}{6}\pi = A_s$